Seth N Bells
by Katemae Black
Summary: Seth imprints on Bella after Edward leave's the Cullen's dont come back. It's rated M to be safe. Also thier is not going to be any Jacob and Bella drama and all that. Also Charlie know's about the wolf's and stuff and all that.
1. Chapter 1

**Brother and Sister Sister and Sister**

Seth and Leah Kim and Kate

**Brother and brother **Mary and Maggie

Brady and Collin

**Pack and ages' Imprints and ages'**

Sam-22 Emily-19

Paul-20 Sasha-18

Jared-21 Kim-18

Embry-17 Kate-15

Jacob-17 Leah-18

Quil-17 Kayla-15

Seth-15 Bella-17

Brady-14 Mary-14

Collin-14 Maggie-14

Chapter One

(Bella's P.O.V)

Well after Edward left I did not go into a zobie But Billy did start to come over alot more with Jake and would eat and stuff after Edared left me. Jake and me became great friends and would do everything together. Then he started to not come over ,and I did not think much about it at all ,but then days turned into weeks and weeks into a mounth. After a mounth I just thought that he got himself a girlfriend ,but why did he not call or tell me? So after that I just thought that I should just start to move on and that my best friend must have stuff to do and that I was not that imported to be his friend.

So after awhile I just got bored of thinging about this all the time ,and wonted to go for a walk or hike in the woods. Thats when I saw it a big brown/red wolf that is bigger than a horse ,but I was not afriad because I had a felling that I knew who this was and that just happened to be my best friend that left me a mounth ago. I thought to myself he must have joined Sam ,and his grew. You must be wondering how I know about them well that's easey. I knew because of what Jake told me about the story's about the cold one's and the wolf's that protected the land from them. Well it took sometime to figure it out that they were that ,but after Sam got me from the woods he had hot skin ,and he got me to his house in no time that he could have not been human. The wolf that was drinking the water was looking right at me. I smiled at him ,and he stuck his tough out at me ,and I had to laugh.

(Seth's P.O.V)

I was walking around in wolf form ,and Jacob was in wolf form he was by Bella's house.

" Jake I thought you were not suppose to be going to Bella's?" I said to him.

" Shut up Seth it's none of your bussiness." He yelled at me.

" Whatever Jake! Who are you looking at nobody is suppose to see us!" That is Bella why is he just standing there he needs to run or something. Sam is going to be so mad when he finds out that he just stood there and did not do anything to get away so going to be doing. When you have everyone in wolf form their is alot of yelling ,and nothing get's done and nobody really know's what the other said and you get a really bad headache.

" Jake, the reason why I'm here I had to tell you that Sam needed to talk to you about something or for some reason." I said to Jake. "You better hurry up to because he like told me to tell you a hour ago I just had to know what you were doing first ,and than bug you. Sorry." I said to him.

I went human and started to walk home to see if my mom made me anything to eat.

"Shshshshshsh tummy I will feed you something when we get home ok just be quite til then for alright." I said to my tummy.


	2. Chapter 2

** I dont not own this Stephenie Meyer does all I did is just make up the plot. Sorry I forgot to add this in the 1 chapter. Also sorry for any spelling mistakes. **

Chapter Two

(Seth's P.O.V)

" Mom!" I yelled while walking in to the house I was wondering if she had made anything to eat or is she going to let me go hungrey. That would be the end of the world right there if my mom did not feed me ,because I can't cook at all! The only thing I can make is mac and cheese I would think if I had to eat that all the time that I would die pretty fast.

" In the kichen!" she yelled at me. Walking down the hall I smelled cookie's on the kichen table. I was about to take one when my mom hit my hand away ,and gave me a meaningful look. I droped my head ,and looked at the floor.

" Seth you know that you can not eat junk food til you had something else to eat first. So why are you trying to get a cookie?" She told me like I was a little kid.

" Seth, Charlie and Bella Swan are going to be coming to the house for dinner tonight you better be on your best behaver. I just hope your sister like's her ,because I am not sure if your sister is in a good mood or not so I hope that they become good friends I don't know how Harry and Charlie would be if thier Dad's did not get along. Even if they both know what's wrong with Leah or not they were both be heartbroken." She told ever seen's Leah and Sam broke up ,but than when Jacob imprinted on her and her on him. They are so in love ,but Jake still wont's to see Bella ,but he has not had the chance to go and see her yet ,and see how she is doing and all that. Sam wont let him and him being unhappy is makeing Leah unhappy and all that jazz.

" Ya Mom I know how she is acting and all ,and I hope that she is going to be nice to Bella tonight." I said to her. I walked to the frige and got a package of ham to eat and some bread and mayo. Than I walked over to the coner and grab the bread to put the ham on it ,also I got the chips that were there to eat. I started to think that my tummy could talk I was so hungery. Why do I think these things sometimes. Why am I talking to myself see I'm doing it agian.

" Uggggg... I was so cought talking to myself that I did not notice that my mom left the kichen that is just bad werewolfing if you ask me is that even a word? Omg I am talking to myself agian. " I thought to myself.

I walked over to the table and sat down to eat. After i was done eating all 8 sandwitches and the whole bag of chips. I went to my room to do my homework and take a shower. While I was walking up the stairs I could not help but let my mind wonder to Bella and how she looked when she saw Jake in wolf form. Maybe she already knew and she was waiting for Jake to tell her or something ,because she was not scared at all when she saw him. I think she know's from either the _**Cullen's**_ or Charlie told her ,but I dont think Chairle would do that. I will just let Sam handle this one and just forget about this. If the _**Cullen's **_did tell her than they broke the treaty and they cant do that or we would be able to attact them ,and then there would be no more of them. If there was no more of them than we would not have to turn into werewolf's and our kids when we have them could have nomal live's. They could also pick who they spend the rest of there live's with instead of the imprinting doing it for them.

(Bella's P.O.V)

" Bella come down here a min I have to talk to you about something."Charlie yelled up the stairs.

" Coming Dad." I walked slowly down the stairs to make sure I did not trip ,and fall. I wonder what he wont's to talk about I have not done anything I dont think anyways.

" What do ya wont Dad?"I asked him.

" I just have to tell you that we are going to Sue and Harry's for dinner tonight and that Leah ,and Seth their kids can't wait to meet you...again." He told me I forgot about Leah and Seth we used to play all together with Jake ,Embry ,and Quil. But than my mom Left with me ,and we stoped talking and than when I got back here I was all about the Cullen's. So I did not talk to them much and hang out with them anymore when I first got back. And now I regret that a bunch sometimes I wish that I never meat the CUllen's so I could have a normal life ,but that will never happen as anyone can see.

" I can't wait to meet them...again to Dad I have missed them or what I can remeber of them anyways so what time are we going over there at least?" I asked him.

" Well we have to be their at around 6:30."

" Ok so that gives me time to cook something and get ready right?" I said and asked at the sametime. I walked around the kichen getting all the stuff I need to make apple pie with my grammy's secrete recipe for it I know it by heart seens she pasted away not to long ago.

~~~~~~~Time Passed~~~~~~~~

After the pie was done ,and I got a shower and got my hair done and got dreesed I was ready to go at 5. But I was waiting on Charlie to hurry up ,and find his keys so we could leave already.

(Seth's P.O.V)

" Mom what time are they going to be here?" I asked her while I was walking done the stairs by Leah's room.

" Seth shut up already they will be here when they get here you have been going on about this forever now and you are starting to give me a headache." Leah yelled at me from her room.

" Whatever Leah shut up why don't you just go talk to Jake or something you are getting on my nerves!" I yelled back at her.

" Seth, if you wonted to know they just got here and are about to knock on the door if you wont to come anwser it." mom yelled up the stairs at me. I walked to the door as Charlie knocked on it and opened the door to find the prettyest girl I have ever seen staring right at me and that's when I felt my whole world change. All that mattered now it the one girl that was standing in front of me.

"Seth did you just?" someone yelled but I focased on the girl in front of me with the cutest little smile on her face.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own this at all the author dose I just made up the plot.**

(Chapter Three)

(Bella's P.O.V)

All the way to Harry's and Sue's house Dad could not stop talking about them wonting to meet me again all that ,and I was starting to get really nervous because what if they did not like me. Or what if they thought I was just to plain. What if they thought that the only reason I was meeting them is ,because I had nothing better to do let's face it I have been here all most a like 2 year's and not stopped to see them ,because I was so cought up in all thing's Edward. I hope they like me is all I got to say at least for now.

" Bells were here are you going to get out of the car or stay in there all night long they really wanted to meet you." Charlie told me.

" Sorry I must have zoned out there I'm ready to meet them it's now or never." I just have a felling that something is going to happen tonight that is going to change not just my life but someone elses to and out familey's. We walked up to this very beatiful house that looked realy homey ,and there were flowers in front of the porch. It looked like a loveing familey lived here. Charlie walked up the stairs fist and knocked than I went to stand by him. Than all of the sudden the door opened and a very handsome guy opened the door and I was lost from that point on.

" Seth did you just?" I heared someone say that in the house I just noticed that me and my dad were still outside on the porch and it was starting to get a little bit cold just standing there ,but nobody seemed to move until my dad said.

(Seth's P.O.V)

Charlie looked like he was going to bust a vain there for a while there. But finley he put a smile on his face.

" As least he can bait a hooke." Chairle said with the strightest face I have ever seen ,and everybody started to lagh ,and he craked a smile.

" Dad what are you talking about?" Bella asked her dad.

" Nothing Bells you will find out later ok. Just let's have a good time for right now ok." He told her.

" Why don't you guys come in out of the cold. Or are you going to stay out there and get sick. And the food is ready you guys lets get started." Mom told all of us I did not notice that they were still outside until right than. I stepped out of the way so they could come into the house. When Bella passed me she gave me a half smile. I did the same and gave her a really big smile with my white teeth showing and everything. We all walked to the kichen and sat down I was the last one in and the only seat open was the one right nexted to Bella. They all did this on propose not that I minded at all that just means I get to be closer to her is all and get to smell her. Now I sound like a starker ,but that is just how the imprint is you want to smell and hear there voice and talk to them. If not than bad things happen they are really not sure because it has not ever happened all they know is that the wolf gets really sick and can die.

" Hi Seth it's good to see you and Leah again." She said in a small voice she must be really shy.

" Ya it's good to see you again to Bella." When I said her name you could a shiver run down her back. It made my wolf really happy that just my vocie could do that to her. But Seth human was really shocked about that some of the other imprint's could not even do that. The only ones that could were Sam and Emiley because they were married. Me starring at her all through dinner did not go unoticed by anybody not even Bella ,but if I stoped to eat I could fell her eyes on me ,but when I try to make eye contact she looked away real quick so I would not see. We played this game all through dinner.

"Guys the game is about to start if you wont to watch it we don't wont to miss this." Harry my dad yelled from the living room. I did not even know when he went in there. That goes to show what kind of wolf I am right there.

" I'm coming Dad I could not miss this game for nothing." I yelled back at him. I walked into the living room leaving Bella in the kichen was really hard ,but I did not wont her to think I was some starker. I sat on the couch ,but left room for when the girls were done getting the kichen cleaned up so they would have somewere to sit.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own this at all I just made up the plot and some of the things they do and that's about it. Also thank all of you that have been reviewing it means a lot to me. Thanks! :)

Chapter Four

(Bella's P.O.V)

After dinner all the guys went to watch the game I'm not sure witch one though I always get convused on what season it is. When Seth left the room I felt a pain go throw me ,and it hurt a little. After Leah and I were done with the dishes and putting them away we went in to the living room to watch the rest of the game with the guys. But before that I really had to use the restroom like really badly!

" Sue were is your bathroom?" I asked her.

" It's down the hall to the right." she said with a smile a gave her a big one to match. I got cought in the hallway looking at all the familey pictures and how they all seemed happy. All my familey pictures are of either my Mom and me or my Dad and me not all of us together. That must sound sad ,but they are better off not together because when they are they fight all the time ,and its unhealthy for them to do that at all.

I saw a picture of Seth in his football uniform and he looks like a hot totsie roll YUMMMMMM... I thought to my self.

" What are you staring at Bells?" I was so cought up in my thoughts that I did not hear Seth come up behind me. I tried to take a step backwards ,but bumped into a chest instead.

" Sorry I was going to the bathroom when I passed by all these pictures ,and stop to look at them. I did not know that you played football are you any good?" I asked him. He gave me a smile and put his hands arcossed my tummy area ,and than pulled me closer to his chest it felt really good. He was just so WARM way is that?

" I like to think so and some of the boys on the team got mad that they got taken out of the game ,but I never did they one time they tried to bet me up and ya that did not go to well lets just say that. What about you do you play any sports?"

" No I'm a kluts I can barley walk without tripping over my own feet ,but thats just how it is sometimes it gets annoying though." I gave him a smile to see that it was okay. I did not know why ,but I felt a connetion to him like I have never felt with anyone before at all. It's like peanut butter and jelly you could not have one without the other or it dose not tast right.

" I used to be like that when I was like 9 or 10 but now not so much. Some people even say that they can not hear me when I walk up to them and they don't know I'm there until I say something I do that sometimes to get a laugh now it is kinda funny... If you think about it." He said to me. " I better hurry back and finish the game the bathroom is that door right there." he said pointing to the door that was right in front of us. " Thanks." I told him why he was on his way back to the living room.

~ A couple days later~

It has been a few days after the dinner with the Clearwater's ,and I have not seen Seth at all. Jacob called today telling me that he was going to come over later if that was ok with me. I told him ya that was fine he also told me that he was bringing someone with him when he came. I told him that it was ok. He would not tell him who he was bringing though. *knock* *knock* That must be Jake I thought to myself.


End file.
